The Invite
by shadowchick28
Summary: A new Detective comes in to take Burgess place.


The Invite (Collab with Daggerchick 28)

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Voight's voice boomed from his office as a petite female stepped out of his office behind him.

"Jay!" Haliey snapped trying to get his attention, but he and Ruzek were too busy bullshitting about last night's Red Hawks game, to notice that Voight was even in the room.

"That means all of you." Voight snapped, giving them a violent glare as they quickly returned to their assigned desks.

"Now that I have ALL of your attention, I wanted to introduce you to Detective Mia Henderson. She is being transferred into the unit in Burgess place." Voight said, as Mia gave a shy smile towards the other officers looking at her.

"Sarge, With all do respect, Why is Burgess being replaced?" Jay asked him.

"That's her business. Now everyone get back to work! Mia you're riding with Halstead and Upton." Voight said as he went back into his office shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, we'll show you the ropes." Jay said with a smile, Mia stepped back, feeling slightly intimidated by how muscular Jay was.

"He's not as scary as he looks." Hailey said as she sweetly held her hand out towards Mia. She gently took it, following the other Detective's out to Jay's truck.

"Scary? Really Hailey? I'm not the one who has never missed a target with a sniper rifle." Jay told Hailey.

"Stop scaring her, mr. soldier." Hailey said playfully hitting him in the shoulder. Mia could tell that Hailey and Jay were obviously more than just partners, by their chemistry.

"You were in the army?" Mia asked him.

"Yeah, I was." Jay said starting to look at the ground, starting to remember all of his worst memories of being in the military.

"Jay?" Hailey said snapping him back to reality.

"So where are we headed?" Mia finally had the courage to ask.

"Boxing gym." Jay replied.

"Jay." Hailey said as they all got into Jay's truck, shutting their doors, and fastening their seat belts. Jay slid the key into the ignition and let his truck's engine roar to life. Mia rode in silence, hoping that Jay had just been joking, but quickly realized that he had been telling her the truth. Jay slid into a parking spot and cut the engine.

"Let's go." Jay said as he and Hailey both opened their doors, slid out, closing their doors behind them. Mia would've rather stayed in the truck, but quickly followed in suit.

"Jay. Don't you think…" Hailey started to say as they entered the gym.

"Over here, Mia." Hailey told her, as they walked into the girls locker room.

"I don't have the right clothes to be here." Mia said in a worried tone.

"I've got you covered." Hailey said opening up a locker and throwing a pair of basketball shorts at her.

"Thanks." Mia said as she went behind a curtain and slipped on the shorts after removing her jeans.

"Ready?" Hailey asked her as Mia came out from behind the curtain and looked at Hailey. She was wearing basketball shorts and a sports bra.

"Um.." Mia said as she slid off her shirt exposing a black sports bra.

"Thank god I remembered to wear a sports bra today." Mia said with a small laugh.

"Hurry up!" Jay yelled from outside of the locker room. Mia followed Hailey out into the almost empty gym.

"Let's start with hand to hand combat." Jay told Hailey and Mia. Hailey got into her stance in front of Jay.

"Not you. Let's see what you got!" Jay laughed lunging at Mia. She quickly started to move like a true martial artist, and he was starting to lose.

"Good enough for you?' Mia asked as she pinned his chest down onto the mat. He leaned in for a kiss.

"I can't do this." Mia said as she jumped up and ran as fast as she could out of the boxing gym.

"Nice, Jay, real nice." Hailey snapped as she walked right past him, towards the exit.

"I was just kidding around." Jay said trying to convince her that he wasn't trying to be an ass.

"Jay. She is running the streets of Chicago, in her bra and shorts. You picked the worst location for her to be alone at. We have to find her!" Hailey snapped.

"Hailey. She just beat up a ex-soldier and now Detective in hand to hand combat, she'll be fine." Jay argued.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Voight?" Hailey snapped, opening the front door and looked both ways but Mia was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it." Jay said as he jumped to his feet and followed Hailey outside.

"Do you see her?" Jay asked her.

"No." Hailey said as she stomped over to Jay's truck.

"Keys." Hailey snapped as she held her hand out.

"It's my truck." Jay argued.

"Keys, now." Hailey said getting impatient.

"Fine." Jay said knowing that he had clearly lost. He opened the passenger side door and had just enough time to close it, before Hailey slid the key into the ignition, forcing the engine to life.

"Careful of the engine!" Jay snapped. Hailey just rolled her eyes and pulled the truck back onto the road.


End file.
